The Joys of Child Birth
by The Scribe3
Summary: Prequel to Call of Duty. Kitty is pregnant and Bobby gets called away on a mission, but what will happen when Kitty goes into a labor a week before her due date. Will things turn out okay in the end, maybe with a little help from their friends.
1. Part I

1Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of X-Men Evolution, they belong to Marvel and Kids WB; this story is making me no money.

Authors Notes: Okay this was a prequel to Call of Duty, part of the fic was to set up how things were for the X-Men after Jean died but before Bobby and Kitty quit. If people like these universe fics I'll do more, but I need Reviews. I want to do one to explain why they quit being X-Men, how Jean died and any requests anyone else might have I would be willing to consider.

It was a dark and stormy night in the town of Bayville, as the wind blew hard and howled loudly, while the rain poured down hard on to the roof of the Xavier Institute. In addition there was quite the lighting show and loud thunder. Some of the students and even some teachers were watching with interest from their bed room windows, but at least one was sound asleep. Well till someone woke him up.

Bobby Drake, former student and the current self described hip young math teacher was sound asleep in the bed he shared with his lovely wife. That is until he felt someone grab him and shake him. "Huh what, now," he muttered. He glanced to the side of the bed where he saw the familiar face of his favorite little red head, who was currently squeezing his hand with enough pressure to cut off circulation. "Oh hi Rae," he smiled at the 4 year old, who looked quite upset.

"Uncle Bobby, the thunder is scary," she whimpered. "Can I swleep with you guys tonight?"

Bobby paused for a second and glanced over at his pregnant and passed out wife, who seemed to be getting the first good nights sleep in weeks. Not to mention Lockheed, who had been asleep at the head of the bed was now glaring at him for being awoken. If Storm had been in town he could of just had her handle this. "Look kiddo I would but I don't want to wake up your Aunt Kitty," he whispered.

"Please," she whispered as she gave him that look she gave when she wanted to make people feel guilty.

"How about you and me go back to your room," he offered as he got up and grabbed a pillow.

Rachel nodded enthusiastically as she clenched his hand and practically pulled him out of the room.

Bobby was grateful that at the very least her room was nearby. Luckily Emma's plan to move her out of the faculty wing had gotten stiff resistance from the other faculty, from he and his wife in particular.

When they entered the little girls room, Bobby picked the girl up and rested her down onto her head and tucked her in. "Now you just relax, I'll be right here till the storms over," he assured her.

"Thank you," she smiled back at him as she still held his hand tight, even after Bobby had already lied down on the floor next to her bed.

"Okay I'll just wait till she falls asleep again, and go back to bed," he told himself as he rested his head on the pillow he had brought along. "Maybe I'll just rest my eyes a bit," he yawned then closed his eyes.

Several hours later...

Bobby felt the sun on his face as he opened his eyes. "So much for just resting my eyes," he groaned. He started to get up when he felt a large amount of weight fall right on top of him. Two little legs were dangling from each of his shoulders. "Good morning Rae."

"Morning," she smiled. "The storm is over and it's time for breakfast," she explained.

"And I think someone wants a piggy-back ride," he smiled as he began to get up again.

"Yay," she smiled and clapped her hands.

"Well hold on tight and...," Bobby began, but he would be interrupted.

"Tisk tisk Robert," a familar voice called out from the doorway, and both Bobby and Rachel turned to see Hank standing in the doorway. "Spending the night in the room of another woman, a younger one to boot, oh what would Katherine say," he chuckled.

"Sorry to disappoint you Hank," Bobby shrugged as he grinned at his former teacher, who he was now not only friends with, but on a first name basis. "But talk about bad luck, I do it the one night you didn't fall asleep in your lab. But I admit it, you caught me. I just have a thing for cute red heads," he grinned as he winked at Rachel and Hank.

"So I see," Hank chuckled. "Anyway, I so hate to interrupt, but your darling wife sent me to retrieve you, it seems she has need of you," he explained. "Even after I offered to sweep her away from her neglectful husband," he grinned.

Bobby nodded. "Okay, I just hope this doesn't involve some sort of wacky craving,"he muttered and turned his head to Rae. "Sorry kiddo, duty calls."

"Okay," she sighed. "But what about my piggy back."

"Oh don't worry I'm sure Uncle Hank will be happy to oblige," he said as he picked her up and swung her onto Hank before he could even respond.

"Yay, but I want a horsey Uncle Hank," she ordered as she wrapped her arms around his hairy neck.

"It would be my pleasure," Hank assured her as he got on all fours and began to run down the hallway, almost running over the Institutes Headmistress, Emma Frost, who was not at all happy.

"Come back here right now," Emma yelled as she chased after them. Bobby could do nothing but grin, before he turned around and began to walk back to his room.

He opened the door to see Kitty was sitting on the bed and waiting for him. "So darling what do you two need today," he asked and was about to offer a couple of his witty suggestions when she immediately ran up to him, put her arms around him and kissed him on the lips.

After they let go she smiled at him. "I wanted to give you something, and besides it was the only way I could drag you away from Rae without hurting her feelings," she explained.

"Oh yeah sorry about that, it's just that well she was scared and you were sleeping so...," he began to go into his explanation when she put a finger on his lip.

"Stop," she said softly. "I thought it was cute, and it really makes me feel better to see a preview of our baby's father in action," she told him as she put her hands on her enlarged belly. "If you are as good with our children as you are with Rae we have nothing to worry about. Besides if I was angry I would of sent the dragon after you," she explained. "Though he seems to have gone off to find himself breakfast this morning," she pointed out.

Bobby blushed. "Well I try my best, I'm just trying to keep a promise anyway," he sighed and took a quick glance over at his wife's clipboard in memorial of pictures, looking in particular at the photo of the little girl's mother.

Kitty put her hand on his shoulder. "Yeah I know, but out all the people she could of asked to look after her, you were one of the few people she singled out."

Both were quiet for a moment as they remembered back to that moment not to soon before the tragic event, when Jean had taken the two of them aside at one point and asked them to try and be there for her daughter if anything would happen to her. Of course neither realized at the time that Jean was telling them this knowing something was going to happen to her. Now Jean was another picture on the clipboard with several other lost friends and family over the years.

Bobby broke the silence "Yeah I guess but you give me to much credit, I mean my parenting skills are nothing compared to yours," he assured her.

Kitty had watched as her husband became quiet again, she knew he was thinking about the same thing she was "Well I try my best too," she responded simply. "Oh and while I have your attention, you think when we get down to the kitchen you could whip me up an omelette," she asked as they began to walk out of the room.

"An omelette," he questioned. "What a relief I thought you were going to ask me to make something weird like...," he said but was interrupted.

"Yeah an Omelette with cheese, and I was thinking maybe chocolate chips, I don't know why but I have this...," she began.

"Craving for chocolate chips. How did I know you were going to say that," he shook his head.

She gave him a playful smack. "Funny," she shook her head. "Have I become that predictable?"

"Just a tad," he told her as they headed toward the stairs.

When they reached the faculty kitchen, they found several of their fellow teachers there and even a few students. "Emma's not going to be happy if she walks in" Bobby commented. When Emma had taken control of the Institute she instituted several new policies to make the school more professional, like other private academies. Much to the chagrin of both Bobby and Kitty, who preferred the more casual personal feel of the Institute they had grown up in.

"Yee think I care about her opinion," the red haired Theresa Cassidy said as she poured a cup of coffee from the pot. "If I not be here who else would tend to me father and his hangover," she said as she rested the coffee on the table next to the red haired middle age man who had a hand on his forehead.

"Well I was hardly talking about the headmaster's daughter," Bobby clarified as he began to forage the kitchen for what he needed to make Kitty's omelette. "I was talking about the rest of the darling children who have wandered in here," he commented as he glanced over at the three students.

"Oh come on Mr Drake our brother and sister are X-Men," the youngest of the three, the brown haired Jeb Guthrie commented.

"Technically Sam works for X-Factor, or whatever name Scott is calling his team these days," Kitty pointed out.

"Yeah but come on, this place has some of the best food in the house, and besides can't you just look the other way, you were Sam's room-mate," the boy with the red wings, Joshua Guthrie, pleaded.

"Stay away from my Twinkies," Hank called out from across the room, he was eating a high sugar cereal with Rae.

Bobby grinned at Hanks' paranoia then turned back to his students. "You kidding me, have you met your head mistress, I doing us both a favor by telling you to leave. Besides your brother used to snore, kept me up all hours of the night," Bobby smirked. "Wait what's that, do I hear Emma coming."

"Good point, we better go now," the third of the group said, a brunette by the name of Melody Guthrie.

"What, Sam snores," Jeb scratched his head.

"Just come on," Melody rolled her eyes and pulled him out of the room and Joshua followed.

"Works every time ," Bobby grinned then turned back to the stove and began to crack the eggs for the omelette.

"Your not going to get rid of me that easy," a blond haired girl with a heavy russian accent said as she wandered in and put a hand on Kitty's belly.

"He wouldn't dream of it Illyana," Kitty assured her.

"Well good then, now when are you going to have that baby already," she grinned as she put an ear to the tummy. "Cause we're going to have so much fun."

From her seat at the table Rachel heard this and immediately got up and ran over to tug on Illyana's shirt. "Wait a minute what about me," she pouted.

"Oh don't worry little one I'd never forget you," Illyana assured her. "Now where are the sugar bombs?"

"Over here," Rachel said as she dragged her over where Hank was hogging the box.

Kitty just smiled. She decided to take a load off and sat down at the table next to Sean Cassidy. "Spent another evening with Logan huh Sean?" Kitty commented at the headmaster of the Institute as he sipped his coffee.

"How did yee guess," Sean grunted and turned to the young man eating breakfast next to him. "Forge, why don't yee make yourself useful and invent something to get rid of me hangover," he paused or at least something to hide me from Emma."

Forge shrugged. "I don't know I've been working on this electrode treatment to cure fatigue...," he began.

"Blimey, forget I asked," the Irishman frowned. "I'm not that desperate."

"How bout this for a wake up call," Bobby smirked as he grabbed Sean's cheeks with his ice cold hands, shocking the Irish man right out of his chair and on to the floor.

"Why yee little...," Sean yelled as he got up off the ground, but he paused. "Wait a minute I do feel better, thanks lad," Sean said as he got back into his chair and sipped the coffee. "Now maybe I'll make it through the morning classes without hurling," he commented.

"Now you know how I've felt for the last 9 months," Kitty groaned.

"Aye Morning Sickness, guess I shouldn't complain, he shrugged. "Especially considering it's me own fault."

"What's your own fault," a stern voice asked and they all turned to see Emma had entered the room. She shook her head. "Damn it Sean, you are the headmaster of this Academy, you should act that way," she groaned.

"Oh sod off, Sean groaned. "When it comes to a challenge I don't back away. Besides all the children like me better anyway," he grinned and the others couldn't help but grin.

Emma frowned for a second but quickly regained her focus. "Anyway is everyone here, I think we need to have a quick faculty meeting."

"Yee think we need a faculty meeting every morning," Sean grunted.

"Besides we're still waiting on Amanda," Bobby pointed out. "She got back from LA late last night."

"Well quite frankly I don't care if she's tired from painting the town with her new movie star boyfriend, she has responsibilities here, and she better get in here within in the next 10 seconds or...," she went on till she was interrupted.

"Morning all, Kurt sends his regards," Amanda smiled as she entered the kitchen and sat down next to Kitty. "And how is my future god child, " she asked as she felt Kitty's belly.

"Your god child? Last I checked Remy and Rogue were leading the pool, you and Kurt are running second last I checked," Forge exclaimed.

"Leading the what?" Kitty gasped and glared at Forge.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all," Forge said weakly.

"Spit it out," Kitty snapped. "I might be pregnant but it doesn't mean I still can't kick you into next week."

"Calm down honey," Bobby said but she pushed him back.

"I am calm, but I won't be much longer if he doesn't tell me what's going on," she said keeping her eyes on Forge.

"Okay, okay, there's been a couple of pools going on regarding your pregnancy," he explained. "Hey it wasn't my idea."

"Pools as in more then one," she fumed.

""Well yeah one for god parents, one for date of birth, and one for gender," Forge explained.

"That explains why all those students were offering me Twinkies for information about the gender," Hank mused. "I only put in for the birth date one."

"Okay Forge whose responsible," Kitty demanded.

"Funny story you see a bunch of us were hanging out at the Christmas Party, when Warren went on about how he was a shoo in for godfather, so Jamie told him to put his money where is mouth is, and then more people heard about it and it kind of snowballed."

"Jamie I should of known," she frowned. "Well he is just lucky he doesn't live here. Now who here knew about this."

Everyone but Bobby rose their hands and Kitty just shook her head. "You Emma?" she exclaimed.

"Why not, I thought we could use something fun around here," she smirked.

Kitty rolled her eyes. "Are your lives this devoid of interest that you do stuff like this to entertain yourself," she sighed.

"Come on honey don't act surprised," Bobby shook his head. "Remember what happened when we were planning our wedding. Its like you and I are the only people who do anything interesting around here. We're just so fascinating they can't resist but to develop all these little games around us," he groaned.

"Oh I don't even want to think about that right now," she groaned. "Well anyway whoever wins, should be warned that we'll be looking for them to collect."

"Collect?" Forge asked.

"Yep," Bobby nodded. "Whoever wins these little bets is going to have to pay up, lets just say we'll be starting our child's college fund earlier then we thought."

"The one thing that doesn't add up is how Warren was so convinced he was being picked that he put up his own money," Hank scratched his head.

"Shut up Hank," Bobby muttered. "So anyway don't we have a faculty meeting huh Emma," he asked nervously.

"Yeah honey how did Warren get such an idea," Kitty asked as she glared at him. "How could someone I barely stand ever think that."

"Oh well you know Warren he hears something and he just completely misinterprets it," Bobby laughed nervously.

"And what did he hear, exact words dear."

"Well you see at the Christmas Party we sat down had a few and well lets just say enough alcohol makes... you say crazy things," he finished and sighed. "I told him we'd put him under consideration."

Kitty just rolled her eyes. "Well you didn't promise him anything, so I guess..." she started to say.

"But I better let you know the rest of it to," he interrupted. "I also kind of said that we'd heavily consider naming the child Warren," he admitted. "But we were drunk I was sure he'd forget, and I was trying to get him to hire me to do his taxes, that's big money."

"What," Kitty snapped and smacked him in the head.. She was going to give another good smack but just looked at him and sighed, put her arms around him and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Your lucky I love you," she shook her head.

"So you forgive me," he asked.

"Yes I forgive you, but you are never drinking with him alone again, understand."

"Yes ma'am" Bobby nodded as he kissed her.

"Ahem," Emma coughed. "If you two are just about done, I would like to..." she paused. "Would all the non faculty mind leaving."

"Come on you two," Theresa said to Rae and Illyana. "We'd just hate to interrupt yee meeting," she frowned at Emma and Rae stuck out her tongue.

"How about I teleport us out," Illyana offered.

"Nay thanks we don't want to end up in next week," Theresa muttered as the three girls exited the room.

"Anyway I just wanted to set the agenda for the week, now with Logan's team off on the other side of the world we are going to be short handed around here for at least.." Emma began when a sudden gust of wind went by her. "Where's my coffee," she snapped.

"Pretty good, but I usually take 5 sugars in mine," the sarcastic voice of Pietro Maximoff could be heard saying. Low and behold he was sitting on the kitchen counter, in full uniform and looking slightly worn. In his hand was Emma's coffee.

"You better have a good reason for barging in here," Emma groaned.

"Oh I'm sorry Frosty, did I catch you before your coffee... oh wait, right," he grinned as he sipped more of her coffee. "But the bossman sent me here on top priority business, oh and do you guys have any muffins or pastries," he asked and turned his head to look around the kitchen.

"Get to the point Quicksilver," Sean frowned.

"Well anyway we have a situation in Nevada, Omega Red escaped from the top secret federal detainment facility out in the desert. He has roughed up the army pretty badly, and of course X-Factor was called in to save the day. We were about to go in and take him down but we realized we could only hold him down for so long, apparently he only stays unconscious when he's in suspended animation. Captain Goggle-head suggested that we be prepared to re-suspend him after taking him down temporarily, he sent me here to pick up the man for the job, quick thing we'll be back by supper time" he explained and looked directly at Bobby. "That man is you Drake, we need you to ice the octopus. So can we just go now, or do you want to throw on some spandex first?"

"Wow this is unexpected," Bobby scratched his head. "But I guess if you just wait a sec...," he began but was interrupted.

"NO," Kitty snapped as she stood up and put herself in front of Bobby. "No, not now, ain't happening. So you might as well just leave now Pietro, your not taking my husband anywhere."

"Ooh pregnant woman mood swings," Pietro smirked. "But sorry I don't have time for this, I have my orders, nothing personal."

"I'll show you a mood swing, oh and as for your orders you can stick those...," she began to rant but was stopped by her husband.

"Excuse us we need a moment," Bobby said as he ushered his wife toward the door.

"Fine, whatever but hurry it up," Pietro shrugged as he sipped Emma's coffee again. "So guys what's the latest status report on the pools, I put in almost an entire pay check's worth"

Kitty briefly turned around again upon hearing that comment but Bobby was able to turn her back out of the exit and into the enjoining room, the faculty lounge.

"Well go ahead I'm waiting," Kitty glared at him with her hands folded.

"For what," Bobby sighed.

"For you to come up with the rationale for jumping cause Scott said jump, the last thing I need is you getting yourself killed," she frowned.

"What's the big deal, it's not like I'm retired or anything. Besides it's an easy thing they just need me to put this guy on ice, piece of cake," he grinned confidently.

"Oh yeah, last time I checked this guy gave Logan a hard time," she retorted.

"Well it's not like I'll be the one fighting him, they rough him up and then I give him the cool down, I mean we've been through much worse then this. Just relax it's routine, why are you being this way?"

Kitty rolled her eyes. "You want to know why, right here," she frowned as she patted her belly. "I could give birth any day now, and your thinking about running off to have some fun. Do you have any idea how vulnerable I feel, Hank says I shouldn't even phase this late into the pregnancy, he doesn't know how it would effect the baby."

"Oh right," Bobby nodded and immediately understood. He knew she wanted him at her side until

it happened and he wanted so much to be at her side as it happened. He would never forgive himself if something happened to her and he wasn't there to protect her. He took her into his

arms. "I'm sorry I know you've been going through a lot with all this stress and all, and I want to

be at your side through it all," he paused. "So I'll tell Pietro I can't go, I'm needed here."

Kitty rested her head on his shoulder and sighed with relief for a second then suddenly her mood changed. "Wait you need to do this," she told him. He was about to protest but she put a finger on his lips. "I know what I just said but the more I think about it, we can't be so selfish, like you said all you have to do is freeze him, and besides the fact that you were willing to stay shows me that I can always count on you to be there for me. I guess the stress made me forget that for a second."

Bobby smiled at her and nodded. "Okay I'll go, but after this I promise I will be glued to your side until we have our baby born and safe, and always after that."

"I think I can live with that," she said returning a smiled. Now hurry up and do your job, there's no use bringing a baby into a world with a crazy Russian Octopus running around."

"Don't I always," he smiled and kissed her. He put his hand on her belly and looked into her eyes. "Now you promise that you two stay right where you are till I'm back."

Kitty smiled. "We'll be here waiting," she nodded as they held each other. The two just stood there for a moment and stayed the way they were.

"Hey I hate to break up this hallmark moment but we need to hurry things up," Pietro called out.

"Duty calls," Bobby sighed.

"Be safe," Kitty smiled as they broke hold of each other and headed back to the kitchen.

About 30 minutes later Bobby found himself with his arms around Pietro Maximoff as they sped cross country at faster then light speeds. He'd always wanted to take a cross country trip, but not like this and he was feeling really weird hanging on another guys back. Suddenly out of nowhere the blur around them seemed to become clear and he realized they were in the desert.

"End of the line," Pietro called out. "Now come on before the albino with tentacles kills everyone."

"Oh right," Bobby nodded as he attempted to regain composure of himself, the ride had made him dizzy. He let go of the white haired mutant and looked around. "So okay where are they," he asked as he followed Pietro.

"Right over this ridge," Pietro explained as they walked up and found the entire surrounding area

devastated. "Looks like we got here right in time," he said as the two ducked down atop the ridge

to assess the situation.

"You got that right," Bobby gasped as he observed all the overturned military vehicles, including several tanks, along with several injured bodies scattered across the horizon. At the center of the debris stood their target, the Russian superhuman Omega Red. He was wrestling with Bobby's

former team-mate Colossus, and apparently not feeling all that fazed from the experience. "Well

there's Pete, but where are the others?"

"Good question," Pietro nodded. "But I think we better get in there soon."

At that moment Omega Red smacked Piotr in the face hard enough to push him back a bit, then proceeded to wrap up the metal skinned Russian with his arm tentacles and swing him around, till he sent him flying hard into the side of a small mesa. After doing this the powerful mutant began to pick up the fallen soldiers with his tentacles to drain them.

"Oh crap Pete," Bobby yelled out but his voice was muffled by Pietro's hand.

"Shh we don't want him to see us, and don't worry Metal head will be fine eventually," Pietro said. "He'll dig himself out eventually, what I want to know is where's the rest of my team."

"I think I have your answer," Bobby said as he saw a familiar body lying among the soldiers, it was his good friend Sam Guthrie, aka Cannonball. Not to far off was Sam's girlfriend Dani Moonstar, aka Mirage. "Sam and Dani seem to be down for the count, and Scott's over there and passed out," he said as he pointed out the leader of X-Factor, who had been apparently slammed into a tank. "As for Lance and Wanda I don't see them...," Bobby began to say but was interrupted.

"Wanda," Pietro exclaimed as he spotted his twin, incapacitated and right in the path of Omega Red, who was draining every living being in sight.

"Pietro wait," Bobby said but to no avail, Pietro had already sped over to his sister's side.

Pietro took his sister into his arms as he tried to shake her conscious. "Come on Wanda no time to be taking a nap," he yelled as he shook her frantically. He was so worried about his sister, he didn't watch his back, thus not noticing the tentacle that began to inch closer to his legs.

"Pietro watch out," Bobby yelled.

"Huh," Pietro looked up but it was too late as the tentacles quickly ensnared the speeder's legs.

"Looks like I get two for one eh," the sinister voice of Omega Red rang out as he began to ensnare Wanda as well.

Bobby iced up and prepared to charge in when someone grabbed him from behind. "What," Bobby gasped then saw who it was.

"Hey buddy, how's the wife?" Lance Alvers, aka Avalance, smirked.

"You tackle me and near scare me out of my spandex and all you have to say is how's the wife," Bobby exclaimed.

"Sorry about that but I had to stop you before you went in there, he drains you and it's game over."

"Good point," Bobby nodded, as he realized that it must make sense for Lance to not be charging out there to save his girlfriend and one of his best friends. "So what the heck happened?"

"After we sent Pietro to get you, we waited as long as we could but the soldiers lives were being threatened, so we went in. We went right at him and we thought we had him down, but when we went to restrain him, he immediately attacked, we didn't know what hit us. It was all a set up, he got his tentacles on Cyclops, Cannonball and Mirage, almost immediately. He started to drain them so Wanda tried to hex his powers, but she got to close, I was able to shake him off his feet in time for Colossus to jump on him, and I think that's where you came in," Lance finished up and sighed.

Bobby could see his old friend was both a bit shaken and very nervous, even though he was doing his best to hide it. "Don't' worry we'll take him down, so what's the plan."

"You mean you don't have one?" Lance asked.

Meanwhile back in Westchester, Kitty stood by a window and stared out at the Institute gate.

"Your not going to just sit there and wait for him to come back, are you?" a familiar voice called out from behind her.

"Kind of hard not to Amanda," Kitty responded and sighed. "A part of me wishes I was there to make sure nothing happens to him."

"Yeah I'm sure he'd love that," Amanda smirked.

"Well he'd freak of course," Kitty nodded. "But I am just as capable as he is, or at least I was before this," she said pointing to her stomach. "Not that I regret anything, but not only am I worried about him, but being left behind it just makes me feel so useless," she frowned.

Amanda nodded. "Yeah I guess it does kind of stink. But seriously you got to stop thinking about it or else you'll drive yourself nuts."

"It's not that easy, as long as I sit here like this and he's out there I can't help it," she frowned.

Amanda paused for a second to think, until it hit her. "Then I guess the solution is for you not to

be just sitting here," she explained as she took Kitty by the hand. "I'm taking you shopping, so you'll have something to wear after you burn your maternity clothing."

"Well I guess we could...," Kitty began to say when she was interrupted.

"Did someone say shopping," Illyana exclaimed as she walked into the room with Rachel in tow.

"Your going to the mall," Rachel asked. "Can we come, can we, can we," she asked as she latched on to Kitty's leg and gave her the look.

"Okay," Kitty sighed. "I guess it would help me relax," she admitted.

"Then what are we waiting for," Illyana grinned as the three ushered her out the door.

Back in Nevada Bobby and Lance had just about figured out how they were going to put the freeze on Omega Red.

"Okay when I've got his attention you'll hit him with all you got," Bobby said.

Lance nodded. "I hope this works," he said then paused. "And Bobby don't get yourself killed, I rather not have to explain it to your wife."

"I'll try my best," Bobby nodded as he iced up and created an ice slide and descended from the ridge toward the massive site of carnage created by the Russian killing machine.

After he had finished draining Pietro, he had gone back to finishing off on all the US troops who were scattered across the landscape. But once again he had come across the body of Wanda Maximoff, who he had forgotten after her brothers intrusion. He gestured his tentacles toward her when suddenly he was hit right in the face with a cold projectile. "What insolence is this," he frowned. Upon looking in the direction from which it came from, he saw Bobby standing in all his ice glory.

"Hi there Pinko," Bobby smirked. "Why are you spending all your time with those stiffs when you have live meat right here for the taking."

"Another mutant pet sent by the capitalist American pigs to stop me," Omega Red grinned. "Fine then I shall show them that no matter who they send, they shall only delay their inevitable collapse."

"Whatever makes you feel better," Bobby shrugged as he sent a large stream of ice at the Russian, knocking him on to his back.

"Impressive but not good enough," the Russian responded as he began to get up, only to be met with another blast of ice, sending him down again. "Another noble attempt, but it will take more then...," he began to say as he got up, only to be blasted back down again with another stream of ice.

"Maybe you should just shut up," Bobby suggested.

"Enough," Omega Red fumed as he stretched out his tentacles to spring him into the air and launch

himself much closer to Bobby. "You have had your fun, now I shall have mine," he growled as he lunged toward Bobby.

"Okay guess its time to initiate phase 2," Bobby frowned as he began to ice slide as fast as he could in the opposite direction of Omega Red. He turned back briefly to make sure that he was being followed, before he turned into a passage between two rocky cliffs. "Be ready Lance, be

ready," he muttered to himself.

Omega Red continued to chase after Bobby, following the trail the ice slide left, until he spotted him standing in the middle of the passage. He immediately sprung forward and tackled the Iceman. As soon as he made contact the ice figure snapped in half. "Wait a minute," he growled and looked up to see another Iceman standing at the other opening to the passage.

"And if you want a life sized ice figure of yourself call 1-800-ICEMAN now," he said in a mocking tone.

Omega Red was about to charge at him when he heard rumbling all around him. "What in the world," he mumbled when the rock walls of the passage started to collapse around him. He sprinted to escape but soon found himself stuck with rock walls stuck into both of his sides, keeping him in a fixed position while Bobby looked on.

"Fine craftsmanship if I do say so myself," Lance commented as he walked over next to Bobby.

"Now my turn," Bobby nodded and began to ice blast the Russian back into his suspended state, starting with the feet and working his way up. "Guess Pietro was right I'll be home by dinner time."

"I wouldn't get the good china out yet if he breaks out," Lance explained as he noticed the Russian killing machine was starting to get loose. "Better hit with the rocks," he groaned and concentrated on holding the rocks in place.

"You both can try and hold me but I have the energy to last the longest," Omega Red grinned as two of his tentacles broke free and he used it to send rocks to block Bobby's Ice. "It is only a matter of time before I am free and then I shall destroy...," he was interrupted mid sentence when he heard something from over head. It was a giant boulder descending down on him. His free tentacles immediately sprung up to catch it. "What is the meaning of this," he said as he strained to hold the boulder.

"Did you do that," Bobby asked Lance.

"Who cares who did it, hit him with all you got."

"Right," Bobby nodded and sent a powerful blast of ice at the subdued mutant freezing him place after a few seconds. "Nice work Pete," he called up to Piotr who was standing above the cliffs below. "Now lets just hope he doesn't melt."

Right around the same time at the Bayville Mall Kitty and her small entourage were in the department store trying on different outfits. Well in Kitty's case she wasn't trying on as many as just looking at them and buying some nice outfits. Amanda had assured her that if she bought these outfits she would have some motivation in getting her figure back. She also mentioned that once Bobby saw some of these outfits he would have even more motivation in getting her back to her figure. As she looked at the outfits she had to agree on both accounts.

Her thoughts would be interrupted when she felt that all to familiar tugging on her pant leg. Of course it was Rachel. She had just exited the dressing room, wearing a green dress. "Look at my dress Aunt Kitty, look at it," she as she showed it off.

Kitty smiled down on her. "Yes I see it's a very pretty dress," she nodded. "Why don't you go get changed and then you take it home and show...," she was saying till she was cut off mid sentence when suddenly a figure ran right by and snatched her purse. "My purse," she exclaimed then immediately began to chase after the thief.

"Wait Kitty your pregnant remember," Amanda called after her then gathered Rachel and with Illyana chased after her.

Kitty ran out of the store and into the corridor as she trailed after the thief. But after a little while she realized that her pregnant belly was making it a little hard to keep up, it was beginning to feel a little strange. She frantically looked around when she spotted a boy exiting the sporting good store with a bat. It instantly reminded her of something Logan once taught her. "Excuse me, I need to borrow this," she explained as she snatched it away and continued her pursuit of the robber.

"Got to time this right," she frowned after she stopped running. She aimed the best she could and launched the bat into the air. It soared into the air and across the corridor and then descended right in between the robbers legs, sending him flying off his feet and head first on to the floor. As soon as she caught up to him, Kitty slammed a foot hard onto his back and snatched her purse.

"You think you can just pick on a pregnant woman huh," she frowned as she smacked him with a purse. "Well let me tell you something this is one woman your going to be sorry you ever messed with."

The thief tried to respond but Kitty smacked him again as a crowd began to gather and Amanda, Illyana and Rachel arrived with mall security. "Don't you dare talk back unless your going to apologize," she said and was about to go on when the crowd began to clap. "Oh uh thank you," Kitty blushed.

"Come on Kitty let security handle it from here," Amanda told her as she tried to gesture her away.

"But I'm not done with...," she stopped mid sentence and held her pregnant belly in pain. "Oh boy," she yelled.

"What is it Kitty," Illyana asked.

"My water just broke," she exclaimed.


	2. Part II

1Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of X-Men Evolution, they belong to Marvel and Kids WB; this story is making me no money.

"We need to go like now," Kitty told them then looked down at her purse thief. "You are so lucky I have to give birth now," she frowned as Illyana helped her sit down for a minute.

Amanda grabbed a police officer who had also appeared at the scene. "This woman is in labor, call an ambulance."

The officer nodded. "Right away, don't worry ma'am we'll have you at the nearest hospital as soon as possible," he said as he grabbed his radio and began to call it in.

"Hospital," Kitty exclaimed. She hadn't' thought of that, this wasn't the way it was suppose to happen. She was going to have Hank deliver the baby at the Institute, he was her doctor. "But my Doctor," she began.

"Don't worry ma'am you can give your doctor's information to us and we'll make sure he is notified."

"Oh yeah that's just fine, did I mention my doctor is a big blue and fury," she thought.

"Aunt Kitty are you going to have your baby," Rachel asked eagerly.

"I think so," she nodded. "Now just be a good girl and try not to get in the way, okay."

Rachel nodded. "Okay."

Pretty soon the ambulance crew barged in with a wheel chair and quickly helped Kitty into the chair.

"Is there anything else we can do Kitty," Illyana asked.

"Three things, follow me to the hospital, call Hank and let him know what's going on, and get my husband back here now I don't care what you have to do just get him," she yelled as they pushed her away.

In the desert SHIELD had arrived to pick up Omega Red, sending a special containment air craft. After loading things up they were preparing to leave. "Once again thank you for stepping in," the lead SHIELD officer told Bobby as he shook his hand.

"Yeah it was my pleasure, so can you guys give me a lift?" Bobby asked.

"Sorry we need to get him into his new secure facility immediately," the officer responded. "But don't worry we've informed the military and as soon as they are finished transporting all their wounded, they would be happy to take you back home."

"And how long will that be," Bobby asked.

"Oh it shouldn't be all that long, I'd say about 8 hours till their done sorting and transporting the wounded."

"What," Bobby exclaimed as the officer climbed into the aircraft and shut the door. "Damn it," he frowned.

"Well look at the bright side Kitty isn't expecting for another week," Lance said as he put his hand

on his shoulder. "Just relax and you'll be on your way home before you know it."

"Yeah I guess your right," Bobby nodded then did a double take. "Wait a minute how did you she was due next week. Wait let me guess your in the pool," he asked.

"Well I did throw in for the birth date but just that one," he explained. "Pietro got most of us into it. And speaking of the pools, I don't have any money on it, but any idea who you got in mind for godparents."

"Not you too," Bobby groaned. "Everyone I know either is trying to make money off my kid or trying to be it's godparent."

"Oh come on your saying I wouldn't make a good godfather," Lance asked.

"Da," Piotr grunted, breaking the long term silence he had. "Katya would want someone responsible and structured for the job."

"What are you trying to say," Lance frowned as he stormed over to the Russian.

"I answered your question," Piotr said simply. "It's nothing personal but you are a bit as they say rough around the edges."

Lance looked like he was going to try to take Piotr's head off with that comment. So he immediately got between them. "Come on guys, just because you both want the job doesn't mean you need to rip each others heads off," he frowned. "Besides if the wife finds out about this neither of you will be in her good graces," he explained.

He would of gone on but his phone rang. He reached into his uniform and into the pocket he kept it to answer it. "Hmm Amanda," he said to himself as he read her name on the ID screen. "Hey Amanda what's up," he asked.

"Hey Bobby look don't freak out," she began then took a deep breath. "But Kitty just went into labor, we're following her to Bayville Medical right now. Get back her ASAP."

"She's what," Bobby gasped. "But she's not due till next week, what happened."

"I don't know, I guess she's a little early, but you need to get to the hospital, she's a little nervous," Amanda explained.

"But I can't, there's no available transportation and Quicksilver is too weak," Bobby frowned. They couldn't even pick him up since Logan's squad had the Jet. Shit he was going to miss the birth of his baby. Wait no he wouldn't let that happen to him or to Kitty. "Look I'm going to try to find a way home, but if you can just try and see if you can find someone to get me," he explained.

"I'll try and see if we can get Kurt or maybe Warren, but I can't promise anything," she

responded.

"Yeah I know, just be there for her," he asked.

"You know we will, and don't worry it will all work out some how," Amanda assured him as they hung up. "At least I hope it will," she sighed to herself.

"What's wrong," Illyana asked from the seat next to her.

"Bobby's stranded in Nevada and I don't really have any clue how we're going to get him back here for Kitty," she explained.

"I can do it," Illyana said eagerly.

Amanda's eyebrow rose up. "Something tells me that's not a good idea, you have enough trouble with control as it is. Have you ever tried a jump as far away as Nevada? Do you even know where Nevada is?"

"Well not exactly, but I can figure it out," she said.

"That just fills me with confidence," Amanda shook her head as she pulled into the hospital parking lot. "Don't even think about it."

"But...," Illyana began to protest but to no avail.

"Just keep an eye on Rachel," Amanda told her as they got out of the car and began to walk toward the entrance.

Just as they walked into the main entrance they saw Sean and a very well covered up Hank were walking up as well. "We came as fast as we could, do you know where she is," Hank asked.

"No we'll have to check in," Amanda explained. "And more bad news, Bobby's stuck in Nevada." "Ooh that's not good, she's not going to like that," Sean shook his head.

"It's worse then that," Hank pointed out. "Kitty is going to be stressed out enough as it is, anymore stress could cause complications," he explained as they approached the front desk.

"We're here for Mrs. Kitty Drake, she was the pregnant woman just brought in," Amanda explained. "Oh yes we are quite aware of her," the woman at the desk sneered. "The mutant who the doctors can't even touch. I assume you're some of her kind."

"Well not Amanda, she's a human but the rest of us are," Rachel said, not really comprehending the negative feeling behind the woman's tone.

"Okay little one, she doesn't need to know about all of that," Illyana explained as she ushered the little girl out of the way.

"I see, Well you can all just stay in the waiting room if you wish," the woman said in a tone that indicated that they were lucky she was letting them do even that.

"Can't touch her," Hank sighed. "I was afraid of this, she must be having trouble controlling her powers right now, we need to give her an inhibitor collar immediately. Excuse me Miss but I

have important information regarding Mrs Drake, and I need to get to her immediately," Hank explained.

"I'm sorry but that is impossible, Dr. Leonard would never allow non hospital personnel to interfere with a medical procedure" she explained.

"But I am her primary physician," Hank pleaded.

"Our doctors know what they are doing, and besides your appearance would only cause unwanted commotion," she explained.

"We don't have time for this," Sean frowned and snatched a clipboard out of the woman's hand. He quickly looked it over. "She's on the third floor, lets go," he said as he tossed the clipboard back at the woman at the desk. "You ladies just hang tight and get Bobby here," he told them then lead Hank toward the elevator, just daring anyone to get in their way.

As this was going on, Kitty was indeed quite stressed and having a great deal of trouble. Her contractions were becoming more and more frequent by the minute and parts of her body were phasing at random, especially when ever a doctor or nurse tried to touch her. Because of this many of them were afraid to even approach her and simply hovered around her. Not to mention the fact that somehow Lockheed had found out about her current state and appeared in her room, perched on a bed post.

"What is wrong with you people I'm pregnant here," she fumed "Aren't you going to do something?"

One of the nurses slowly stepped up. "Well you see we are afraid that since you don't have control of your abilities it might not be safe to approach you," she explained. Kitty could tell she felt bad about the whole thing, considering she tried to help her before and was pulled back by another nurse.

"Is she serious," Kitty thought to herself and frowned quickly between her groans of pain. "I'm the one whose in labor here."

"Well um where is your husband, that is if you have one," another nurse snidely commented.

Who did this nurse think she was, insinuating she was just some mutant girl who had gotten herself knocked up or something. "But that is a good question, where are you Bobby," she sighed.

Suddenly she heard some commotion coming from the hallway. "What's going on," she groaned

"Apparently someone is here to see you, maybe it's your husband," the nice nurse suggested.

"You can't just barge in here," a voice yelled, Kitty recognized it as that uptight Dr. Leonard.

"I am sorry but we must," another very familiar voice responded. It was Hank McCoy.

"Well it's not my husband but I'll take it," she sighed a little bit, despite all the labor pains she was feeling a little bit better now that her doctor was here. "It's my doctor let him in and hurry," she groaned.

One of the nurses went out the door to the hallway where the Doctor and a few larger men were trying to hold off Sean and Hank. "Look lads yee better off just getting out of our way."

"Is that a threat, will you sick this creature on us," Dr Leonard responded.

"Nay lad, I'll sick me on yee," Sean snapped. "So let Dr. McCoy through, he be the only one who be able to help her."

At that time the nurse came out. "She says one of these men is her Doctor, and her contractions have gotten more serious, the other doctors still can't touch her."

Upon hearing that Hank gave the Doctor and his associates a brief push before heading straight for the room Kitty was being kept in, with Sean in tow. He pushed through the small crowd of useless medical personnel and to Kitty's bed. "Sorry I'm late Kitty," he told her.

"Fine Hank," she groaned. "Now if you could deliver my baby that would be just great."

"Of course, but first lets solve that little problem you've been having," he told her and took a metallic circle out of his jacket pocket, clamped it around her neck and pressed a button turning something on. "It's one of Forge's best inhibitors," he assured her.

"Finally," she sighed.

"Now we're just going to do this by the book, you remember everything from your classes, right," he asked.

Kitty simply nodded.

"Good girl, I guess I'll be your coach then, and everyone else unless you are willing to help, please leave the room," he said. "That means you Sean."

Sean nodded. "If that administrator gives you any more trouble I'll be down in the waiting room," he said before exiting with most of the other doctors and nurses, except for one doctor and two nurses who stayed to help.

When Sean returned to the waiting room he took a seat next to Amanda and glanced over at the television. The news was on and reporting on some strange military action just out side of Las Vegas. "Must be that mess Bobby helped clean up," he commented.

"You think so," Illyana asked as she sat down next to him. "So how far away is Las Vegas from here?"

"Over 2,500 miles, I'd say," Sean shrugged. "Why yee ask?"

"Oh no reason," the young Russian teenager shrugged. "You know actually I'll be right back, I'm just going to step out."

"Alright then," Amanda shrugged, not really paying attention as she took care of Rachel.

Illyana walked outside to a part of the parking lot with nobody around. "I hope this works," she told herself then used her powers to create a portal and stepped into it.

About 5 seconds later both Sean and Amanda looked at each other. "She wouldn't," he said as both of them got up and ran out the hospital entrance, where there was no sign of Illyana.

"Oh yes she would," she frowned. "Lets just hope she doesn't transport herself into next week or something."

Meanwhile in the desert, Bobby, Lance, Piotr, and Wanda (who had recently awoke from being knocked out) were gathered around the unconscious Pietro. "I can't believe for the first time in my life I actually need Pietro, but of course now that I need him he's unavailable," he frowned.

"Well that's pretty typical of Pietro," Lance shrugged.

"Too bad we don't have any electrodes or something, that would give him a good shock," Wanda commented.

"Would that awaken him?" Piotr asked.

"I don't know, but it sure would be entertaining," she grinned.

"Could you guys just focus," Lance frowned. "Kitty could give birth any minute and if he misses this she'll kill him."

"And probably Pietro and Summers too," Wanda added.

"She'd have every right to, I belong there," Bobby sighed. "I need a miracle here," he said looking up at the sky. "Heck I'd settle for Warren's help right about now."

"Well I am no Angel, but would I do," a familar young voice said and they all turned around to see Illyana appear.

"Snowflake what are you doing here," Piotr gasped.

"Hello big brother, I just teleported in, to give the father to be a lift," she said.

"Oh Illyana I could kiss you," Bobby exclaimed then took one look at the expression on Piotr's face. "Figure of speech sorry, but anyway how did you get out here, I didn't know you had this much control."

"Yes Snowflake explain," Piotr frowned.

"Well I must admit it was a bit of a challenge, I ended up in a few wrong turns, first Las Vegas, then Reno, then Argentina..."

"Argentina," Piotr gasped.

"No big deal I was out immediately, then I ended up here," she said. "Now come on Bobby the sooner Kitty has you back the less the risk," she said.

"I don't know you seemed fatigued sister," Piotr said.

"Yeah Yana I don't want you doing anything that could be dangerous to you," Bobby said.

"Oh do not worry I shall be fine," she said as she grabbed Bobby's hand. "And think of this as my baby shower gift."

"Okay," Bobby nodded. "Just get me to Kitty and we'll name all our kids after you."

"Hey what about Little Lance," Lance asked.

"For the last time no," Bobby frowned.

"So I can either just take you back through from where I left before, that would be much easier. Or I could get you back way early, but I can't promise I'll be accurate it might take a few tries."

Bobby paused for a moment. She could get him back to right when it all started, but then again she could land them both in Argentina. "Just go back to where you left," Bobby said.

"Alright," the girl nodded as she formed the disc underneath them and in a flash of light they disappeared.

They reappeared in the hospital parking lot at about the same time Illyana had left. They rushed to the entrance where Amanda and Sean had come out looking for her.

"She wouldn't," Sean could be heard saying.

"Oh yes she would," Amanda responded. "Lets just hope she doesn't transport herself into next week or something."

"I only did that once," Illyana frowned and both turned their backs to see her standing with Bobby.

"I guess she would," Sean glanced at Amanda.

"Look don't be too hard on her," Bobby said. "But anyway where is Kitty."

"Follow me lad," Sean said and the two of them ran into the hospital toward Kitty's room.

Up in Kitty's room, Kitty was getting closer and closer to the moment, while Hank tried to keep her relaxed, while also fighting off intrusions from the hospital administrator, Dr. Leonard and his staff who were by in large a bit annoyed at his intrusion, and were not being helpful when it came to resources. In fact Leonard was not allowing his medical staff to help out at all.

"Sir, I demand you allow one of your doctors to help deliver this baby, I can not help my patient relax and deliver the baby at the same time," he frowned.

"I'm sorry but you are not one of our hospital's doctors so you are not under our hospital insurance to perform such a procedure, we don't even know if a woman such as she has any insurance of her own. For that matter the nature of this woman's condition makes it impossible for us to safely intervene, so we have every right to not to. Not to mention the way you forced yourself into this hospital can not be condoned."

"You forgot that you are a lousy bigot," Kitty screamed at him. "Either that or you're just plain greedy and paranoid," she frowned. "You know what Hank screw them get them all out of here," she said.

"You know what Miss, we'll be happy to leave, and you should be generous that we allowed you to remain here in this facility, after you lied about your genetic condition," he frowned and began to walk away. "And let it be known if any personnel does get involved they will be out of a job," he fumed and stormed out.

"I'm sorry about this Kitty, perhaps my entrance with Sean irked this, maybe if I had just sent the collar up with Sean..," he began.

"No," she told him between a contraction. "I need you here," she paused and groaned in pain. "He has been giving me this treatment since he found out I was a mutant," she paused again and groaned in pain. "You're my Doctor and you know what your doing," she assured him.

"Okay then," Hank nodded. "Now don't worry now we just need to start pushing, everything should be fine as long as you concentrate."

"Easy for you to say," she groaned. "I need Bobby here, that's how things were suppose to go. You were suppose to deliver the baby, he was suppose to coach me. Nothing is going right with this at all," she frowned. "Where is he, I don't care about Omega Red, Pietro can run him back. What's going on?"

Hank paused. He had been telling her that Bobby was on his way, and in a matter of sense he was, but telling her that Bobby was still finding a way to get back would only make her stress. But now he knew she was catching on. "Look Kitty, Pietro can't bring him back, you see...," he began but stopped when he heard more yelling from the hallway.

"Out of my way," the familiar voice of Bobby called out. "My wife's in there."

Immediately after that the door to the room opened and Bobby entered, with Sean, Amanda, Illyana, and Rae in tow. He immediately rushed to her side and squeezed her hand. "Your late," she groaned.

"Sorry my ride kind of fell asleep on me, so I had to get a new one," he said and glanced back at Illyana briefly. "Come on you can do this."

Kitty nodded. "I can now," she said. "Oh and by the way I blame you, you did this to me," she winked at him.

"If you two aren't busy, I'd like to deliver a baby right about now," Hank intruded.

The two nodded and squeezed each other's hands tight.

"Okay come on Kitty push, you can do this," Bobby said. "Focus on my voice, just push."

"It's beginning to crown," Hank called out. "Just a little more."

"Only a little more honey," Bobby said.

"I heard him," she groaned. "And I'm trying the best I can here."

"Amanda cover Rachel's eyes," Sean commented as they looked on.

"Keep pushing, we're almost there," Hank said.

"You heard him honey, you can do this," Bobby told her. "It will all be over in a minute just's concentrate on pushing," Bobby said.

"I'm trying," Kitty groaned as she focused on pushing. She pushed for what seemed like an eternity, but Bobby's voice kept her focused on her goal. Then it all just stopped. "I did it," she said as she sighed with relief.

"You did it honey," Bobby smiled as he held her hand. He looked into her eyes and would of continued but he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"If your not busy, how would you like to see your new daughter," Hank asked as he presented the new father with the bundled up new born.

Bobby took the baby into his arms and just looked at it. He quickly counted, one head, ten fingers, ten toes, though she could be green with 16 arms, and tentacles and wouldn't of mattered. "I'm a Daddy," he managed to say. He continued to stare at her and all his troubles went away. All the bigotry they had faced just to get to this moment was completely forgotten when he looked at her.

Bobby began to rock her softly then turned to Kitty who was still sighing with relief that she had done it. "Look I'm a Daddy," he said to his wife as he leaned down with the new baby and handed her over to her Mother.

"I know," Kitty smiled. "I know," she said again as she began to look at her new child in almost the same way Bobby had.

"So what is the child's name," Hank asked.

Bobby and Kitty looked at each other for a second then Kitty spoke. "It's a girl so I was thinking about Rebecca," she said. "Is that all right with you honey?"

"I'm a Daddy," Bobby said still in a bit of a daze as he smiled.

"I'll just take that as a yes," Hank smiled as he and the others simply looked on at the proud new parents, as they looked over their new baby.

7 days later...

The Xavier Institute was full of activity as Kitty and her baby were now longer under doctor's observation and were able to leave the bed. Her medical observation had been done out of her bedroom instead of the hospital for obvious reasons.

Bobby and Kitty entered the main living room, with their baby in Kitty's arms and Lockheed in tow. Ever since the baby had been born the purple dragon had apparently made it his mission to never leave the child's sight. As soon as they walked in they were both a bit taken aback and stopped to look for a second The room was full of the school's students and faculty, the regular X-Men team, former X-Men and even X-Factor. It was a full swing catered party.

"If I had known they were doing something like this I would of stayed in bed," Kitty muttered to Bobby.

"I know that's why I didn't tell you," he explained. "You can blame Amanda and Kurt, they thought a party would be fun, and then Emma and Warren found out and began topping each other on who could have the better gift and hire the better caterer, you know," he explained.

"Gifts?" she asked.

"Yeah also Amanda's idea," he nodded as they walked toward the gathered guests. Immediately Kurt and Amanda approached them.

"Oh she's so adorable," Amanda smiled.

"Yes she is," Kurt agreed. "She's as beautiful as you said she was Amanda. Hello Rebecca it's Uncle Kurt,"he smiled and began making faces.

"Kurt she's 7 days old," Kitty sighed.

"Oh can I hold her," he asked eagerly.

Kitty nodded. "Fine but only for a bit, if you hold her everyone's going to want to hold her.

Bobby was about comment when he felt someone tapping on his shoulder. He turned and saw Logan, and Sean standing behind him. "What's up guys," he said.

"Come with us IceCube," Logan told him as he pulled him over to the back of the room, to the patio doors. He opened them and dragged Bobby out. "New baby time for the cigars," he said.

"Cigars?" Bobby exclaimed as he saw Logan pulled several out of his pocket. "Thanks but,.."he began but the rest of his words were muffled when Logan stuck a cigar in his mouth.

"Tradition, good luck for the kid," the feral mutant responded as he handed the rest out to the others, then lit Bobby's.

"Thanks," Bobby coughed. "I appreciate it guys, cough, but I'm just not a good smoker," he explained.

"To the new baby," Sean said and did a few puffs.

"Thanks guys," Bobby nodded as he tried to make his escape before they made him start doing good luck puffs or something.

As he was heading back inside he was grabbed by Pietro, Forge, and Jamie. "Hey Bobby," Forge smiled a bit uneasy.

"How you doing buddy, you feeling okay," Jamie asked with a bit too much eagerness.

"Enough of this, we want to know who the godparents are, we all lost out on the birth date, and all three us were ones who guessed a boy. It's all we got left to break even," he pleaded.

Bobby rolled his eyes. "You've got to be kidding," he frowned. "That's an important decision and you all thought you could kiss up to me to make the decision you bet your money on," he frowned.

"It's despicable," Lance said as he walked over. "Why don't you guys just leave my good buddy alone."

"Nice try Lance," Bobby frowned and turned away when he bumped into Warren.

"Hey Bobby, how you doing Daddy," he grinned. "Have you had a drink yet, let me get you one," he offered.

"I already have his favorite right here," Sam intruded as he handed Bobby a drink.

"That his old favorite," Remy intruded

"I'm surrounded," Bobby sighed as he began to look for Kitty.

Kitty was having similar trouble with some of the girls, several had surrounded her.

"So Kitty when are you going to let us know," Amanda asked enthusiastically. "Who are the godparents?"

"Well it's a real tough decision, besides no matter who is picked you all get to see her," Kitty began.

"She does have a point," Wanda nodded.

"Yes but whoever are the godparents will get to see her even more and get to baby sit her and take her on trips and spoil her with gifts all the time," Emma pointed out as she sipped her tea.

"Thanks a lot Emma," Kitty frowned.

"Well whatever ya'll do don't pick Remy, last thing I need is that swamp rat getting any ideas," Rogue commented.

"Oh so your not interested," Kitty asked hoping that it be one less person she might disappoint.

"Well ah didn't say that exactly," the southern girl responded.

"But both godparents should have a strong relationship like say... me and Sam," Dani pointed out and winked at Kitty.

"Yes it is but you should also think of two people who can provide for all the child's needs," Betsy Braddock intervened. "A perfect example being myself and Warren."

"What's that suppose to mean," Wanda snapped as she and Rogue both glared at Dani.

"Oh god you guys are driving me nuts," Kitty sighed as she tried to take Rebecca out of the gathering of her crazy friends.

Bobby spotted her and quickly got close to her. "I think we better pick the godparents before there's a riot," he whispered.

"Or before I kill someone," she frowned. "But it can't just be anyone, and the last thing we need are all the couples killing each other over it."

Right at that moment Hank approached them. "Hello and how are my favorite new parents," he smiled.

"Hi Hank, could you hold Rebecca for a few minutes, Bobby and I need to talk," Kitty explained.

"Oh I would be delighted, I was hoping to observe how little Rebecca is developing," he said. "Nothing to fear I just wanted to make sure she would be alright in such a loud environment."

"Thanks Hank," Bobby nodded and the two walked out into the hallway. "You know I just got an idea...," Bobby began.

"About a good godfather," Kitty finished her sentence. "Yeah I think we have him," she smiled as she glanced back at Hank who was gently rocking Rebecca.

"Well that at least will keep the couples from being jealous of each other," Bobby nodded. "Why didn't we think of this sooner."

Kitty just sighed and grinned. "I don't know but I know one thing it will sure throw off Jamie's little pool,"she grinned.

"Another plus," Bobby smirked. "Now all we need is the right godmother and we're set."

Just as they were about to debate the potential candidates Illyana showed up. "Oh I am so sorry I am late," she explained. "I wanted to get Rebecca something very nice so I went shopping and I lost track of time, and well here," she said as she handed them an old little doll. "It was mine when I was a little girl," she explained.

Bobby and Kitty briefly glanced at each other and smiled. "I'm sure she'll love it," Kitty smiled. "Anyway come with us we have an announcement for everyone,"

The three re-entered the party where Hank found himself the center of attention, well since he was holding Rebecca.

"Okay everyone we have an announcement," Bobby yelled out. As soon as he seemed to get everyone's attention he continued. "Now I know everyone seems obsessed with who Rebecca's godparents are," he began.

"Yeah pretty much," Pietro nodded.

"Well we've made our choice, and we hope you'll understand and deal with it," Kitty explained.

"Is it me," Rachel asked.

"Rachel honey, please," her father Scott said.

"We'd sure you'd make a good one," Bobby assured her. "But we went with someone a little older?"

"Come on Sean and Emma," Forge said.

"Are yee daffed," Theresa asked. "Yee wish the child to be scarred for life."

"Come on me and Rogue, come on," Remy crossed his fingers and Rogue just shook her head.

Amanda and Kurt, Dani and Sam, Betsy and Warren, and Lance and Wanda, all similary looked on with great anticipation.

"It's like the Oscars," Bobby muttered to Kitty who simply shook her head. "Anyway we decided to go with Hank and Illyana."

"What they weren't a choice in the pool," Jamie exclaimed.

Hank was speechless. "I'm honored," he managed to get out.

Illyana was much more exited. "Wonderful, I'll do my very best," she said as she took little Rebecca into her arms and coddled her.

"Without you two, we would of never gotten through everything," Kitty explained as Illyana handed Rebecca back to her Mom.

"It was our pleasure," Hank assured them.

Kitty smiled back at them and sat down with her little baby to relax. "I'm glad that's over," she said.

"Tell me about it," Bobby nodded as he looked at his little daughter. "The final weight of this long process has been lifted. It's funny but despite all this I would do it all over again to have another."

Kitty paused for a second then nodded. "Yeah me too, me too," she sighed as they looked over their daughter.

Author's Notes: Tell me what you thought, I'm sorry it was a tad long but please Read and Review.


End file.
